


Unshackling

by ad_i



Series: Haikyuu!Single Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depictions of depression, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending?, Happy ending lol, M/M, Other, YOASOBI, fluffy sugawara, gender neutral reader, i love yoasobi hehe, love him pls, racing into the night, suga is a prince oml, supportive sugawara, yes happying ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_i/pseuds/ad_i
Summary: sugawara manages to pull your from your darkness, making your days brighter than everSUGAWARA X READER FLUFF――――――――――――――――――↳ tw: mentions and depictions of depression!!𝗗𝗢 𝗡𝗢𝗧 𝗥𝗘𝗣𝗢𝗦𝗧 𝗠𝗬 𝗪𝗢𝗥𝗞 𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗥--𝗜 𝗪𝗜𝗟𝗟 𝗔𝗖𝗧𝗨𝗔𝗟𝗟𝗬 𝗛𝗨𝗡𝗧 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗗𝗢𝗪𝗡 𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗦𝗨𝗘 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗜𝗦𝗧𝗚.
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!Single Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Unshackling

_"Don't ever let go of my hand"_

_._

_._

_._

_*based off of the song 'Racing Into The Night' by YOASOBI*_

* * *

**_It was only a simple "goodbye"_ **

**_But it was all I needed to understand_ **

_**The sinking sun, the rising night sky** _

Your eyes pricked with tears as you hugged your knees tightly to your chest, the wallowing feeling within your chest only building. The moon and stars sparkled through the glass of your window, the light that reached making it seem as if they were pitying you. 

Pangs of pain only became worse with each passing night. The same episode repeating itself over and over again. The insomnia never left you and the darkness only closed in further on you.

**_In the world always ringing with "tick-tocks," again and again_ **

**_Touching the heartless words and loud voices_ **

**_Even if tears are about to spill_ **

The days seemed to be blurred, you couldn’t tell if your emotions had any clarity to others. And if they did, it seemed as if no one cared, the world spinning too fast for them to slow down from the whirl of it and see if you were okay.

Even when the puffy redness of your eyes made your seemingly never-ending agony apparent, no one stopped. Maybe no one had noticed, but how could they when you yourself had lost yourself within time that moved so fast?

And in the most odd of times, when your mind travels far from your conscious, you feel the tears begin to flow. You feel the suffocating and familiar surge of pain rise up your throat. Holding your chest as if to stop an open wound from continuingly bleeding. Fruitless efforts, they were, your wounded self only making you look paler and paler as time passed you by.

_**The things I want to believe but I can't no matter what I do** _

_**They'll repeatedly appear, and every time, I'll get angry and cry** _

Despite your efforts and being trapped in your cage you wanted, you yearned for freedom. You yearned to leave your cage one day. The golden scenery people so often described you as being in, brushing off any concerns you shared with them, only represented the bar and the locks.

The dark room of your mind that you so desperately wanted to leave. The desperate sliver of hope you held onto, only increased the anguish and the agony.

**_In the troubling days, I became unable to smile_ **

**_The reflection of you in my eyes is truly beautiful_ **

**_The overflowing tears on the never-ending night_ **

**_All dissolve into your smile_ **

But one day the dark room clicks open, the door grandly opening itself and displaying to you the light beyond your aching. Through the light that shone into the room, a familiar silhouette presents itself. The soft, grey hair you adored so much catching your eyes.

Suddenly, there was someone to hold you through your insomniac nights. The moon and the stars no longer pitying you from afar. The tears that once stained your pale cheeks evaporated into that of tears of joy.

Even when the tears that streamed from your cheeks weren’t those of joy, the hole of emptiness within your chest never widened.

“Thank you for being here with me, Koushi..” You said every time, and in turn you’d always receive a smile. The most genuine one you’d ever gotten in a while,

“Of course, y/n. I’ll stay as long as you need me.”

**_In the never-changing days when I cried_ **

**_You seduce me with your tenderness towards the end_ **

**_Just like I'm about to sink, just like I'm about to melt_ **

**_The staining fog dissipates_ **

The sun peeking through your blinds no longer brought on a feeling of dread anymore. A strange flurry of excitement filled you as you pulled your clothes on and hurried out the door you once were so reluctant to ever move past.

“y/n!” A warm smile greeted you, arms that you never wanted to leave encased you as you held Sugawara’s body closer to yours. “You look lovely today.”

Time had began to slow for you, and the days that passed by became distinguishable from one another. The spinning of the world no longer sent your head into a daze, and your dazes no longer bringing tears to your eyes.

**_In the days that I hide inside, wanting to forget_ **

**_I take your hand as you extend it towards me_ **

**_It's like the cold breeze is swimming through the sky_ **

**_Blowing through us_ **

And when the memories of the pain became too strong, they left as easily as they came. Sugawara’s presence easing your ache, acting like morphine as he numbed away your worst of pangs. The sweet whispers and hugs gently leading you further and further away from the dark room you were once locked inside of.

Sugawara took your hand as the sun shined onto his angelic features, eyes never leaving yours. His message to you held so strongly within them, that he didn’t need to say it in words.

He smiled once more and and kissed your hand gently. And for the first time in a long time a genuine, wide smile reached your face. One that wasn’t masking another emotion and one that wasn’t just to make the latter happy.

You hadn’t eve realized you were smiling until Sugawara pulled away, his eyes going slightly wide as he saw the tears pricking your eyes.

“O-Oh my god! y/n! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry-!” He blubbered frantically, you giggled and shook your head, grin growing even wider as he wiped away your tears.

“Don’t worry, Koushi.” You said softly, “I’m okay. More than okay.”

**_Don't ever let go of my hand_ **

**_The both of us, racing into the night_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ↳ [this was a repost from my oneshot book! :3]  
> ――――――――――――――――――  
> !PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT TO READ!  
> -  
> hello! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆
> 
> if you guys haven't read my works before, i write about mental health themes quite frequently. i know i seem to be writing about this theme often, but when I say that i'm truly here for you guys if you are going through a rough time, i mean it.
> 
> i write about these themes because i want you guys to know that you guys are not alone, and that there are people out there who support you and understand what you're going through.
> 
> i've been there and i know how it hurts, but i also know how much better you feel when you know there's someone out there who's looking out for you and is caring for you.
> 
> if you're going through tough times right now, you'll get through it, i know you will.
> 
> and i'll be here for you, whether it be through my writings or you needing to talk to me, i'll be here.❤


End file.
